Voltis Everian
MAJOR WORK IN PROGRESS Summary Voltis Everian 'was a Cobaltion known for being one of Azuran's last Tachyon Children, the ten thousandth wielder of Ion, and the former leader of the Everian Noble Family. He is best known as the warrior who defeated Plagithus the Deceitful, resolved the Ravan / Everian Conflict, and brought both unity and relative prosperity to his world. Origin and Backstory (WIP) Voltis began life in the Everian Temple, and was raised collaboratively by the entire guild. He lived with his parents, Exilus and Adepta, his sister, Rina and his lightning falcon, Cross. Voltis would commonly be seen at the temple, and always seemed to be busy. His first trainer, Thantier Aduran, had a large influence on him; giving him a code of honor. This code was both his moral conscience and his reason for life. Appearance '''BODY TYPE: '''Lean and Muscular '''HAIR TYPE: '''Shaggy Hair; Well maintained, short beard (3rd Timeskip) '''HAIR COLOR: '''Teal Blue '''EYES: '''Deep Red '''SKIN: '''Pale '''CLOTHING: '''Custom Synthetic Cobaltite Armor forged by his father, Exilus. Long Sleeve Plaid Jacket, Black Skinny Jeans and B&W Sneakers '| '''Black Leather Jacket, Boots and Skinny Jeans, Fitted and Heavily Modified Blacksteel Heavy Armor in combat (formerly worn by Exilus), Usually has Ion strapped to his back. Personality Voltis was a very hardy individual, always taking his time to complete the task at hand. He was a kind, proud father, and an ally to be reckoned with. No matter what, work always came first for Voltis, he never slacked off. This is most likely due to the strict upbringing that his own father raised him under. As a youth, Voltis was easily offended; coming off as obsessive and overbearing on some occasions. His unrelenting temper was tamed by years of battle and experience, leading him to understand the values of others. Even though he was an aggressive fighter, Voltis only ever fought to kill if him or his family and friends were in danger. He preferred not to take part in acts of vengeance, believing that they're reserved for fools and young children. A collectivist, Voltis believed that it was only possible to prosper in unity, and was very concerned with the well being of his home world and people -- regardless of their opinion of him. When in battle, he preferred to hold back until he could properly gauge an opponent's strength, but he would always stay alert enough to predict any sudden changes in attack or defense. Likes and Dislikes (TBA) Personal and Combat Based Statistics '''NAME: '''Voltis '''GENDER: '''Male '''AGE: '''9 (First Appearance) | 18 (First Timeskip) | 25 (Second Timeskip) | 38 (Third Timeskip / Fourth of the Line Era) | 40 (Physical Death / Magnus Era) '''NOTE: Due to his species' longevity and possible nigh-immortality, Voltis does not physically age past his early twenties. HEIGHT: '''4'8" | 7'1" '''WEIGHT: 90 Lbs | Normally 375 Lbs, although he doesn't appear excessively bulky due to his height ALIGNMENT: Lawful Good Powers and Abilities (TBA) Trivia (TBA)Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Everian Nobles